


The Vikings Bride

by Tedcruz420



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Apologies to any Scandinavian readers, Culture learning, Drogo/Dany vibes, F/M, Forced Marriage, Historically Inaccurate, Kylo Ren is kinda a asshat, Loss of Virginity, Martial rape, Medieval Time Period, Norse culture, Period Typical Attitudes, Poor Rey, Power Imbalance, Rape Warning, Rey is 13, Star Wars - Freeform, Viking AU, Viking Culture, Warlord Kylo Ren, domestic abuse, historical setting, kylo is 34
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedcruz420/pseuds/Tedcruz420
Summary: They came at morning. All she saw was    blurry, gruff faces sniffing for blood. Men shouting, and the cries of women and children echoing across the field.She locked eyes with a pair of amber eyes. The leader of the Norse men. He smelled her blood.____________Kylo Ren, Merciless Leader of warriors in his tribe of Norse men , travels to the  Christian lands in search of gold. But after seeing young villager Rey, he finds something much more valuable.~Kylo Ren takes what he wants~





	1. The Raid

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fic in years and my first reylo fic :-) . Heavily inspired by one of my favorite writers, @mallie3 ‘berserker: a Viking tale’. Go check hers out!.  
> Warning- violent themes ahead (you seen the tags, don’t like it then don’t read)

Rey didn’t know where to hide. Those monsters came so quickly that all she could do was stare in shock as their ships landed at the shores of her village . Large, wooden ships surrounded by grey fog.

Heavily bearded men - and to her surprise, women, bolted out of their ships heavily armed, sniffing out for blood on their snarling faces. Monsters!, all of them!. It was a waking nightmare to behold. 

Plutt, her caretaker, was useless. Quickly gathering all of his goods he could take and taking off without so much of a thought of Rey, he took off to where ever bastards go to. Rey couldn’t completely blame him, these norsemen were a vicious sight. 

She ran into the woods, as far as her little feet could take her. 

 

Her brow began to sweat, cheap gown caking with mud , she found a tree with a thick bark to hide behind. It was the only place to hide and merciful god please protect her!. 

She can do this. As long as she stays hidden in these woods no one would find her. She gets down on her knees in prayer.

“Lord , I pray for Your protection. You are my hiding place, and under Your wings I can always find refuge. Protect me from trouble wherever I go, and keep evil far from me. No matter where I am, I will look to You as my Protector, the One Who fights for me every day. Your love and faithfulness, along with Your goodness and mercy, surround me daily, so I will not fear whatever might come against me. My trust is in You, God, and I give thanks to You for Your love and protection. In Jesus’ name, Amen.”

 

With her head bowed down, hands clapped together, and lost deep in prayer, the young maiden did not see a large figure lurk behind her in the murky forrest. 

Rey lifted her head, hearing the sound of heavy boots. She turned around to see 𝗛𝗶𝗺. 

It was the Norse man she locked eyes with when his ship made landfall. He was massive. Taller then all the other men in her village, thickened muscles adorned with blue tribal tattoos. His raven locks matched his thick black beard. The only none intimidating feature about him was his amber eyes. It was difficult to make out his face clearly due to the war paint and blood on him. 

Rey was frozen. Her whole life passed before her eyes as surely this was the part where she meets her maker. 

She makes a run for it. 

 

Rey runs, and runs through the Forrest floor. Twigs cutting her at every turn, blood staining her arms and legs. As she thinks she is far away from the mysterious man, a pair of large hands grab her by the waist 

“𝘒𝘢𝘭𝘮 þ𝘪𝘯𝘯 𝘴𝘫𝘢́𝘭𝘧𝘳, 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 “.

Rey didn’t care for what he said in his heathen language. All she could do was scream, and beat his back as he placed her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. 

“Let me go!. Let me go!.” 

She thrashed as much as she could, and all the man did was grunt.

The man- no- the monster continued to carry Rey out of the forrest, all the way to the shore where the ships lie. 

As she is put down, the man quickly binds her wrists together. Rey takes a quick look to her village, finding that the damage isn’t too bad. Many homes have been tampered with but it is mainly the shops that have been pillaged. 

 

A man with red hair and thick beard came to her view. “fann brúður sem ég sé”, Rey had no clue what he was saying but could see amusement etched on his dirty face.

The urge to cry was getting stronger but Rey had to show some strength. 

“Please ....please I mean no harm I just want to go home!” She begged .

The two Norse men ignored her, not even sparing her a glance. Her captor led her to his ship but as Rey climed the steps the horror of the unknown took over her mind.

She began to thrash, scream , and claw her way out. Her captor cursed under his breath and grabbed her small face with his large hands. 

“rólegur, konur!” 

Just by looking in his eyes she knew not to test him anymore. Soft whimpers began to leave her mouth and tears leaking out her eyes 

“I just want to go back home...” 

 

*****

Besides her, the only thing taken from her village was gold and jewels. At least no one else has to suffer...she bitterly thought. 

They binded her hands and kept her in a dark room. It wasn’t too bad. She had a decent fur, and was given food. Yet the journey was still a miserable one. Besides spending long hours waiting to hit shore with nothing to do, her mind wondered to dark places. 

Would she be made a slave... would she be raped day after day....

So far none of the men have bothered her although at times when she sees one of them, they look at her like they have a funny secret that she doesn’t know about yet....

Perhaps being a slave wouldn’t be the worse thing that could happen to her, if she were to be honest. Plutt made sure she was always treated as such. And she heard stories of many slaves from the northern lands that bought their freedom. Maybe she could just live peacefully and not have to worry about being fed. 

 

Many silent prayers where given through out the day.

*****

 

Once they finally reached mainland she didn’t known weather to laugh or cry. Now comes the time where she will learn her fate. 

A women warrior grabbed her roughly by the arm and lead her out of the ship. Rey couldn’t find her captor in the sea of faces , but that didn’t help the heavy pit in her stomach. 

As she was lead through the Norse village, she saw that it looked almost like her own homeland expect the homes looked longer , and the whole area had many open spaces. 

A group of children teetered their way towards her . 

“Erland!” 

“falleg!”

They gave her toothy smiles 

***** 

 

This couldn’t be happening. She could barely grasp what was happening. She knew nothing of Norse weddings but even a blind person could see that this was a wedding ceremony. 

Her wedding ceremony. 

To the monster that captured her

 

When she was brought to that old crone that began to wash her, she assumed that she was to be sold off and be a servant. But when she was put in a fine dress and hair done in a beautiful braid , the reality dawned on her. She would be put in a different type of servantry. 

She was to be a wife 

 

She sat motionless next to her new husband. They have a wedding feast and it seems the whole village has come to celebrate for the warrior and his bride.

No one seemed alarmed that she had tears running down her face. No one seemed shocked that she was outright sobbing as she was dragged down the alter. 

They have seen it all before. She has heard stories of many foreign men kidnapping their wives. Norse men are no stranger to it. Now she gets to be apart of those horror stories shared around the English. 

The villagers ate, and danced. Their customs much different from her own. Many of the women dressed scandalous , sitting on the laps of men. A sight that would cause much scandal in her homeland. But Rey was to busy trying to block out everything around her instead of gaping in shock. 

A large hand reached forth her shoulder. She looked up to see her husbands smug face. She didn’t even know his name...he looked so scary and old....

She wept some more. 

‘Why did he even choose me? Surly there was a prettier face he came across’.... 

 

He pushed her plate towards her, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“Borða”. His words were said firmly but she would not bend to his will so fast. 

It is her wedding too after all...if she wants to be difficult she can...

Setting a scowl across her face, she turned her head away from him sharply . Ignoring the heat of his gaze burning from his eyes. 

“Northern brute , I’ll do as I please” she muttered. 

*****

 

As the sky began to darken, and the villagers either passed out from mead or too drunk to tell left from right, the wedding feast began to come up to an end. 

Rey was relived, tired and achy. Until she felt her husbands hands on the small of her back. She could feel his heavy gaze upon her with lust. 

That was right, she almost forgotten. 

It was not a marriage until you consummated it. 

The girl knew little of sex. Only hearing bits and pieces from the older girls from home. Apparently it would hurt and was only done on a marriage bed. She didn’t know else, she was only thirteen. 

She knew Plutt would marry her off someday, or she would take a liking to another village boy. But heavens did she not expect it to be like this. 

Icy fear ran down her spine. Surly it would hurt as nothing of this man seemed small or gentle.

The Norse warrior lifted her up in the air, amused by her yelp, carrying her in his arms like he once did in the forest. He placed his large finger across her face, stroking her soft cheeks tenderly as his gaze burned into her teary eyes. 

“Kylo” he stated 

“W-what...”

“I....kylo” 

His English was broken but she managed to understand him. Her husbads name is kylo. She never heard a name like that before. 

“I’m Rey..” 

Kylo hand continued to glide across her face. Suddenly he removed his hand and began to walk away from the feast with her in hand, on his way to do what he brought her here for.

The fear was back, there was no one to stop him and her fate of being this Vikings bride would be sealed. The only sounds that were heard was the hoots and hollars of drunk men knowing what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fact: Viking men would steal foreign women to marry them because the population of women was way off in their homes 
> 
> Rey is 13 in this but that’s not to be gross, it’s to be realistic. Many Norse girls married at the age of 12
> 
>  
> 
> ~Tumblr: tedcruz420~  
> Come say hi! 🤠🤠


	2. The wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love last chapter :) again, dark themes ahead you’ve been warned  
> (Forcing yourself on ur spouse wasn’t considered rape back then so kylo is more like a ‘ignorant product of his time’ but still not acceptable)

********

𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 2 : 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒅𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕

********

 

 

Her husband carried her to her new home. It was bigger and nicer than the other huts she has seen. Made out of dark strong wood, wide living area, with a nice fire place.

 

She couldn’t believe this would be her new home. When she was with Plutt, he kept her in a tiny shack, with barley enough circulation to breathe properly. Now she was to be the lady of a proper household.

 

It was still hard trying to process everything that has happened these past weeks.

 

It was almost laughable, with what has transpired. Taken by a high ranking man from a different land, being carried to her marriage bed. Has she hit her head and lost reality?!.

 

A soft chuckle escaped her captors lips; as she looked up at him he raised his large palm to her face .

 

Wiping her teary eyes, and calming her sniffles; the little girl lets her misery set in and lets the inevitable happen .

*****

He dropped her on a doughy, wide bed; yanking back the heavy furs.

 

Eyes glued to her lap, the silence in the air was thick. She bounced a little on the straw bed.

 

Comfortable, she decided

 

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a heavy hand pushing her down on the bed. Without meaning to, a squeak escaped her lips.

 

Looking upon her quiet husbands gaze, it obtained nothing but hunger and lust.

 

He was a man. A grown man ready to impose his will on his young wife, whether she is willing or not.

 

“ P-please, sir, can- can we wait? Just one night “.

 

Her pleas fell on deaf ears; as he continued to undress himself. Bare torso on display, adorning blue tattoos. Some looked faded, as if it was done many years ago.

 

Despite the fresh tears falling down her face, she couldn’t help but blush. She has never seen a naked man before, let alone kiss one; Yet now she was to expect his manhood inside her?.

 

Deerskin pants left on the floor, his manhood stood proudly, enjored and thick. Rey tried a pathetic attempt to flee from their chambers.

 

As soon as her feet left the bed, his hand grasped her forearm roughly.

 

“ Ow! Let g- “

 

“ Quiet, girl! “ He barked; thick accent straning his words but still frightening her to death.

 

As fast as air, his hand reached out to the front of her beautiful dress, tearing it from her small form. She was only left in her white shift.

 

 

Pushing her back on to her back, his giant body covered hers. She shivers miserably. Goosebumps break out down her forearms.  
His face buried at her neck, suckling at her thoart, breath hot and heavy on her ear. His hands began rustling slowly underneath the hem of shift, cupping his hand between her legs.

 

 

Rey let’s tiny whimpers leave her lips. Not out of pleasure but out of embarrassment and fear. Not even her own hands have wondered past there. She felt so violated and uncomfortable. The neck kisses began to tickle a bit.

 

Even with the man as her husband, she still felt as if she was being defiled by a stranger.

 

 

His kisses become more intense, groaning into her ear. He sounded as if he were in pain; wasn’t this suppose to feel good for the man?. She was confused but didn’t have time to think as his lips finally captured her mouth.

 

 

Her first kiss. Rey gasp into his mouth, making an innocent noise. Kylo thrust his tongue into her parted lips, growling audibly; his beard felt scratchy against her soft skin.

 

 

It was a little enjoyable, his kiss. Despite his roughness, she didn’t mind this kiss too much; his lips are very soft.

 

 

The moment was gone, as she began to feel his fingers graze her slit; tracing it in a up and down motion.

 

“ No. N-o “

 

“ Quiet “ . His look sharpened

 

With his right hand, he lifted her flimsy shift off of her body.  
Shame of her nudity flooded her , bringing her hands to cover her small breasts; but he would not have that.

 

Prying her arms from her chest, she let out a defeated cry; wrists confined in his palm, using the other to grope her perky breasts, clearly enjoying himself.  
Rey feels awful. She keeps crying while writhing under his touch. She doesn’t want this. Any of this. She wants to go home.

 

Kylo got up on his knees, stroking himself to full hardness, looking at his young wife’s quivering form for encouragement.  
Her tears stained her vison but she could still see how truly large her husband was.

 

That was supposed to fit inside her?!. Her thoart racks out soft sobs, little arms pushing against his chest.

 

“Please! Stop!”

 

Rey swipes at his chest with her nails, but it’s useless. Kitten swipes at a tiger.

 

Her eyes widened feeling the pressure of his cock near her entrance. Taking deep breaths and writhing as he penetrated her, grunting into her neck as if he was holding back.

 

 

Kylo began sucking on her neck as she raked her nails down his broad back and kept crying . Kylo groaned, thrusting erratically, trying to move faster through her tight flesh. Every inch of flesh tensed in silent protest as he forced his way through, puffing on her shoulder.

 

 

“ Please stop, ” She begged hoarsely

“ No. ” Kylo snorted like a horse into her neck and licked across the shell of her ear.

 

 

It was nothing but pain for her, uncomfortable friction. But her husband seemed to be enjoying himself. The groaning and grunting must not mean that he is in pain then.

 

After losing her voice, the young wife began to lay motionless and mewl in pain; head turned away to the side, staring into nothing.  
Her husband used her body for his enjoyment; positioning himself upon his knees, grabbing her ankles and roughly thrusting into to her, breaking his new young wife into submission.

 

He wasn’t like the gentle knights from a song; he was a man.

 

After what has felt like a lifetime, his eager thrust began to slow down; spilling his seed into her.  
It soothed the burning but left a sticky mess. Rey was too tired to have the power to clean it.

 

 

“Það var gott” he grunted

 

Unfazed, kylo slapped her thigh, as if playfully trying to tell her good job. Sobbing helplessly, Rey tried to slap him but he caught her hand and threw it to the side with a annoyed grunt . Rolling to the side of the bed , he quickly fell into a deep slumber.

 

Rey has never slept in a bed, especially one with soft fur and warm pillows. Yet she cannot find any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brutal scene 🤐  
> but hope you enjoyed 💕


	3. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to adjust to her new life, while getting to know her interesting new mother in law,and comes across tradesman - Finn
> 
> Italic font = Norse language

*******

𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 3: 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔 

*******

 

The sun was out for once. The chill that casted around the village was gone; shawls and furs no longer needed. 

 

It made her outdoor tasks easier now that she didn’t have to worry about catching a cold while she fed the hogs and cows.

 

 

It’s been the third week of Rey’s new life and has started and ended each day the same.

 

 

She wakes up next to her beast of a husband. On the days that she is lucky he is too tired to take her to satisfy his needs, leaving her be. When she is not, she wakes up to him rutting on her like an animal, with her nightgown lifted up past her chest. 

 

This morning was one of those mornings. She woke up positioned on all fours this time. 

 

 

She puts on her simple gown, apron, and covers her honey brown locks with a plain veil. After breaking bread she begins her wifely duties. 

 

Breakfast, laundry, sewing, and dinner. 

 

She was no stranger to doing daily chores. Growing up as ward, she had to do labor on Plutts farm. ‘To earn her keep’ the old man would say as he made the little girl left for him to care work for her food. 

 

‘𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 , 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦’ . The thought was comforting . 

 

Being son of the cheiftan and a self earned warrior; kylo had a many privillages to make life a little easier. The stable boy- Mitaka prevents Rey the burden of overseeing the farm. There was a feeling of guilt though , having someone else do her work made her feel quite useless but with her new status it was something she secretly thanked the lord for. 

 

 

 

Her husband was a strange man. Very quiet, always looking as if deep in thought . He was a mystery to Rey. Too scared to look him in the eye. 

 

 

He didn’t say anything after that night. Just woke her up with a slap on the thigh, and his best attempt to give instructions with his thick accent. 

 

 

Rey tried her best to move forward. She really did. Trying to forget the pain between her thighs, the hurt in her heart. Even so, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. 

 

 

He made it clear that she cannot leave the property. Afraid she might run off, so it seems.

 

‘𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦‘ she snorts at the thought. 

 

 

So her interaction of the days were a friendly wave to the stable boy, Mitaka and her vile husband. No he is her captor; who only brought her here to keep house and bear his spawn. She shouldn’t ever forget this. 

 

 

“Woman” a deep voice barked out 

 

 

Rey looked up from her stitching to see the domineering stare of her husband. 

 

 

“I go now. You stay here, my mother will be here soon”. 

 

 

With that he was gone. 

 

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, she threw her stitching on the floor. 

 

 

“How dare he treat me like child!.” She kicked her chair. “Bloody idiot of a man!” 

 

 

Aware her tantrum isn’t helping her case, she fell to the wooden floor, tears falling across her face. 

 

 

“I feel like I’m losing my mind” she said to no one. The mental toll of the past two weeks spilling out of her. 

 

 

Having no one to talk to, being treated like a dog in bed, and not even getting a thank you from her so called beloved. 

 

 

From what she has seen and heard from the stories growing up, husbands were suppose to be sweet, gentle, and romantic. The only affection her husband gives her is a smack on the rear when she bends down to scrub the floors. 

 

 

Wallowing in self pity, there was a knock on the door. Rey wiped her tears as she got up. 

 

 

Rey opened the door to see the face of her new mother in law, Leia. Kylo informed her that she can speak her language, so that gives Rey some hope. But how is one supposed to talk with their captors mother?.

 

 

Leia is a short woman, kind eyes and long brown hair braided across her head. Rey has never seen such a pretty face on a older woman before!. She began to feel insecure on how she appeared beforth this woman. ‘𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴!’.

 

 

“ hello, my lady” Her quiet voice uttered 

 

 

The older woman laughed. “Oh none of that my dear, you can call me mother!” She exclaimed in a thick Irish accent. 

 

 

Rey’s eyes bulged out of her head. She was expecting a broken imitation of her mother’s tongue!. 

 

 

“Y-you’re...not Norse?” 

 

 

Leias eyes crinkled in amusement. “No, my dear girl.I come from Ireland, English is my mother’s tongue”. 

 

 

The short woman walked into the long house , seemingly observing everything. 

 

 

“Sorry I did not come to greet you at the wedding feast, I am in charge of the halls and had to make sure everything ran accordingly”. 

 

 

As she took a seat, Leia noticed how for such a young girl, the house was kept in good condition.

 

 

“Well you keep a fine home. I was afraid I would have to guide you on such basic things!” She jested. 

 

Rey poured her some honey mead she made from earlier. 

 

clasping her small hands together and looked down shly. “Thank you , my- mother, I try”. 

 

 

Rey was internally thrilled to finally make conversation with someone. Even if she is the mother of the man who she despises- and a woman who appears kind, and well mannered at that!. 

 

 

Gracefully setting herself on a chair, she gave a quiet sigh. “Rey, I know all this is...wrong. I can relate in ways. I have seen you at the wedding ceremony and my heart felt for you.” She cleared her thoart; “ I do not agree with these customs, but I have no power over that, I only hope to help you and welcome you”. Leias eyes were sad. 

 

 

Her heart near exploded. Rey has never had a mother-like figure before, and to finally feel like she has someone on her side, it felt like a sweet victory!. 

 

 

“Thank you!” She beamed. “But, May I ask....where you also captured to be a bride?”: 

 

 

Looking out of the window, observing the green fields; she explained to the younger girl her story. 

 

 

“Many years ago,I was a lady to a noble house. It was a good life; I had my twin brother, Luke who I loved very much. But my lands were very vulnerable to outside attacks. Very often we were at war with the Vikings. Villages would be left in ruined, it was hard times. So my father arranged a meeting with the Cheiftan...”

 

 

 

Rey crossed her legs on the floor; sinking in every detail of her intriguing tale. She has seen the cheiftan at the wedding feast, came up to her to greet his new daughter in law , but he looked sick and tired.

 

 

 

“His name is Han”. Leia gave a sad smile. “I remember meeting him as he walked into our home, smug face ever so punchable” She quipped.

 

 

“After negotiating with my father, they made a deal. They will leave my fathers lands alone, gold, and in return I will be given to him”. 

 

 

~~~~

“𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴”

~~~~

 

Eyebrows furrowing, “Oh..I never heard of arranged marriages between Norse and Irish folk”. 

 

 

“Ha, I may have been the first. My father almost swiped the smirk off his face, but Han made it clear that if he didn’t give me too him then he would just wipe out all the villages and take me by force”.

 

 

“Was it difficult for you to find peace here?”. She has only known Leia for a handful of time but feels like this lady can overcome anything, with her queen like aura. 

 

 

“greatly so. Besides the change of life style , and missing my brother, Han had many concubines...”

 

 

Gasping, it hadn’t struck her innocent mind of this!. Adultery was a horrible sin; when Rey thought of husbands and wives she thought of two people devoted to each other through the holy bonds of marriage. Reality struck her like a fool. Of course powerful men do as they please....does kylo have any mistresses?...

 

 

“I was no fool to believe this would be us frolicking through a field in love, he was an entitled young man at the time, just needed a wife to bear children. But over time it was still hard, I am telling you this not to pity myself, but to tell inform you- you’ll marriage to my son will be hard. He is entitled like many men and takes what he wants. This is all that he knows. But I will be here to guide you”. 

 

 

She didn’t know what to say. One day she was plowing her crops, the next wondering if her husband was making a fool of her by sleeping with other women. She didn’t ask for any of this. 

 

 

Feeling pity for the girl, Leia put an arm on her shoulder. “Cheer up child, for you will make a life here soon. My husband stopped his mistress nonsense once I learned to put my foot down and he began to see me as a person, not a conquest”. 

 

 

Speaking over her sniffles, “H-how did you do that... I am not trying to offend, but you’re son makes me feel more like a toy and his servant than a person” she gasped while rubbing her eyes. 

 

 

It was time to give the girl solid advice. Looking upon her, it was obvious she was new to womanhood . It was almost disturbing how her sons wife looked as if she could be one of the village younglings. “Rey, you will learn in time that yes, the man is the head of the house. He is big and strong, or so he believes but the woman is really the one in charge” . 

 

This notion was foreign and unclear; she felt like she was being let in on a secret . 

 

 

“But ....the woman has to be submissive to her husband..it is gods will.”

 

 

Face contorted back into amusement, she sighed before explaining to the girl; “yes my dear, I am not challenging that. But think of it like this- The man is the head of the house, but the woman is the neck and she can turn the head where ever you want. The wife has tremendous power in her marriage, even as she ‘submits’ to her husband.”

 

 

Stunned but still confused , Rey silently wondered how on this earth could she ever make her husband listen to her. He was so big, old and domineering, it almosts comical to imagine her ruling over him. 

 

 

 

“Well now that we have that pish posh out of the way!” She clasped her hands together “I barley heard a word out of you dear, please tell me about yourself, I would love to know my new daughter”. 

 

 

Rey blushed, never liked having too much attention on her . And embarrassed to have to speak of being a peasant orphan infront of Leia. 

 

 

“Well...I come from England, lived in a tiny village. My....parents passed when I was very young. So I was taken in as a ward by a man who needed someone to work on his farm and fix his tools. I don’t miss him but I did have two friends, kaydel and Jess. I wonder how they are”. She kept her gaze down, twisting her skirts in her arms. 

 

 

Leia leaned back on the squeaky chair. 

 

“Ah, well seen as you have no mother, and I have no daughter, together I think we can remedy this”.

 

 

Rey beamed. For the first time in weeks feeling sublime. 

 

 

“And we can work on learning a new language on that!” 

 

 

Rey grumpled

 

 

*****

 

 

She was going out tonight. Kylo informed her after dinner that she was to accompany him to the long hall. 

 

 

Being thrilled to be away from the confines of the home, she beamed, putting on her new gown- the sky blue one. 

The bedroom light was dim; only a candle to help her see her reflection through the vanity.

 

 

Kylo observed her as she smoothed out the pretty gown. It fitted her frame very nicely. 

 

 

“You...like dress?”

 

 

“Um, yes it is very divine”. They have yet to have a full conversation yet. She was mostly greatful for this, as she hates him very so, and doesn’t know how to make conversation with a older man. Usually limited to gossip and play with other girls back home. Not someone like him. 

 

 

Playing with the string of his tunic he replied “I can get more”. 

 

 

Rey murmured okay as she combed her hair.

 

 

“....supper was good” 

 

“Thank you”

 

 

*****

 

 

The longhall was dim, loud, and festive. Rey had a headache from all the shouts of drunken men and ladies. 

 

Many people kept ogling warrior Kylo foreign wife, to Rey’s annoyance.

 

 

Kylo sat besides her, with his friends. If you can call them that. He didn’t seem to care for whatever funny thing they were saying, focusing more on his mead and Rey. 

 

When he thinks she can’t see , his eyes roam her face. As if he was trying to was trying to read her mind. 

 

Trying to keep her eye rolls at bay, she huffed and looked around the scenery. 

 

 

People were dancing, women laughing as the were picked up by blurry men. Everyone looked like they were having fun. 

 

 

 

Even though it was a sin to present oneself so provocatively and mingle with strange men, Rey was star strucked on how happy and ...free all the women looked. They all looked desirable and seemed to have fun. 

 

Rey’s body was still in the process of becoming a full women’s body, and she hoped she would look as pretty as these women did. 

 

‘𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦?’ she felt guilty thinking this for some reason. Her husband probably has many lovers as she speaks!. 

 

 

“Are you hungry?” He asked 

 

“Uh, yes . A bit” 

 

 

With a swift nod he got up, off to give her a plate full of food. His wife is very thin and tiny, she needed more. 

 

 

Feeling awkward sitting with his acquaintances, her eyes fell on the red headed man she remembered from the raid. He had his arms wrapped protectively around a short asian girl. Meeting her glare, he gave her a lazy smirk and wink.

 

The men around him laughed, amused by the little girls anger. Some of them have wives that were captured like her. 

 

Huffing out a annoyed breath , she removed herself from the table to find a quiet place. 

 

 

Settling on crudely made bench, she departed on a empty table. 

 

 

‘𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦’. Face in her hand, she cannot her eyes and thought of a ocean. 

 

 

The only thing she likes about here is that there is a clear view of the crystal blue ocean right next to her home. She likes to look at it while she washes clothes. 

 

 

“Hello” an odd voice pipped out. 

 

Looking up, she cams face with a young man with dark skin; he looked about her age. 

 

 

“Oh, hello, how may I help you?”

 

“Well, I was actually wondering how may I help you! You seem quite distraught” he gave her a cheeky grin. 

 

 

“Hm, you could say that. I don’t know how much longer this festive could go on”

 

The strange boy sat down next to her. Rey was a cautious girl but nothing about this boy seemed dangerous. He seemed like he might be her age, maybe a few years older. She was a little curious about him, she had to admit ; He had a accent that Rey has never heard before. 

 

“Ah, well from what I have experienced you could very well be correct, the Norse people never fail to amaze me.”

 

“Well since I appear to make good assumptions, I’m going to assume that you’re a traveler of sorts?, as you seem to know English and Norse”. 

 

Stretching his back like a cat, he stated that he was not a traveler to be exact but a trader. “I wish I could say I was a lively adventurer, but I am just a mere trader. One step away from being a begger if you were to see my finances!”.

 

 

She couldn’t help but giggled. Not only did she get to meet Leia, but now she gets to meet this interesting fellow. 

“I’m Rey “ 

 

“I know who you are..” he gave her a sheepish grin

 

Her face blushed. “Of course, guessing you were there when-“

 

“Yup. You gave them a hell of a fight though. Thought you were going to give the gothi a broken nose for second” . Her face redden more . 

 

“I’m Finn” he quickly changed the subject 

The two of them talked for several minutes; ignoring the jolly villagers.

 

“So, do you mind telling me we’re you are from, Finn and what has brought you here?. I never heard someone with your accent before”

 

“Ah, nosy I like that” the smile he gave her was sweet

 

“I am from a place called Nigeria . It is south from here, on the continent of Africa”. 

 

 

Nigeria?, Africa?. She felt like a proper fool, never hearing of these places. “So what brought you here and how do you know my language?”. 

 

 

Nervously scratching his arm his face darkened. “In Africa I was a child warrior....warrior slave. I was trained to fight at a young age for a tribes army. One day I just...ran. I ran as far from there I could. Stole money from my masters, paid a ship to take me far from their. Ended up in Wessex, then came here.” 

 

 

Flabbergasted, she didn’t know what to say. ‘𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺’.

 

 

“That’s- that’s amazing how you ended up here safely!” 

 

 

“Nearly!. Those people from Wessex damn near killed me when they tried to convert me!. No offense” he chuckled. 

 

 

Rey couldn’t help but smile. She felt at ease and relaxed.

 

 

Hearing heavy boots come there way, a feeling of a dark cloud settled on her. 

 

 

“Woman!” Kylos angry voice barked 

 

 

Finn and Rey both flinched. Both boy and girl looking at the older man. 

 

 

Kylos face was seething. Stormy expression filled with rage. He stomped his way over to his young wife, and her new 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 . The fucking village tradesman. 

 

 

Rey let out a high pitch squeak of pain as he grabs her forearm very roughly, dragging her from her seat. 

 

“Ow! Stop i-

 

 

“QUIET!”

 

Finn sat still in horror watching the violent display. Rey felt like she was back to that night again, beginning to cry again. 

 

 

Leading her out of the halls, passing by on lookers who silently pitied the little girl, who was unlucky to have a husband some called a monster behind his back. 

 

It was a short walk from the long hall to home. The air was crisp and pleasing. 

 

 

She looked up at the clear night sky. Glittery stars spread around the sky, calming her as he manhandled her

 

 

His grasp did not leave her arm as he bursted the door open to the home, stomping into the bed chamber. 

 

 

Letting go of her forearm, Rey cowerd from him, rubbing her arm. She did not know what was to come of her now. 

 

 

Crowding her space; kylo crouched down to level his face with her. 

 

 

“You like make fool of me , huh? stupid girl!” 

 

 

Anger flickered through Rey

 

 

“Excuse me!. What have I’ve done?!, am I not allowed talk to other people now?”. Punish her as he likes and intimidating as he seems but he is being ridiculous!. 

 

 

“I was left looking for you! Couldn’t find you, and then see you act like harlot!” 

 

 

Wilded eyed and enrage, for the first time Rey raised her voice. “HARLOT?! How in the bloody hell was I acting like such, you hypocritical heathen SCUM! I hate you!”. 

 

 

Coming back to reality, she realized what she just said. 

 

 

Kylo was still crouched down, taking deep breath. Mind going in every direction

 

 

After a minute of horrible silence, as quick as air, kylo grabbed her arm and lead her to the bed. 

 

 

Knowing it was best not to say anything and make matters worse, she was in silent horror as he sat down and positioned her body across the knees 

 

 

Surely he wouldn’t......

 

 

Lifting her gown up he raised his hand 

 

 

SMACK

 

 

“Ah!” She tried to bounce up but his thick hand pushed her right back down. A cloud of stinging pain dripped down her spine. 

 

 

SMACK . The second time was harder, more confident. 

 

 

Whimpering and tears falling out of her eyes, she tried escaping his grip, but it was like hitting concrete. 

 

 

The loud smacks ringed through the room. Only sound to be heard is of a young girls crying. 

 

 

 

He smacked her perky rear five more times. Liking how it bounced in his hands. 

 

 

Lifting her back up on his lap. Rey covered her face with her hands. Sniffling through her palms. 

 

 

Grunting as he let her stand up, they began to dress for sleep. 

 

 

“And veil hair or braid it when outside! No wife of mine going to look loose” 

 

 

 

Rey didn’t say anything. Just slept on her stomach because her backside hurt too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee haw. Sorry for the my shitty writing but it’s 3 am right now 🙃 and I just attempted introducing two major characters into one chapter. 
> 
> Remember the ‘kylo is a asshat’ tag and the Dany and drogo tag!. Anyone who watched GOT knows what I’m talking about ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Finn and Leia. And whom is that “short Asian women?” Hmmm I think we all know. 
> 
>  (About the veil thing- most married woman during the time covered their hair, and wearing you’re hair down would probably be inappropriate or at least that’s what I read)
> 
> Up next: ‘The gift’


	4. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks later, Leia keeps her promise to teach Rey Norse. Kylo tried to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so sorry for the delay!. Prom and birthdays got in the way :(( also I uploaded this ch yesterday but there was a glitch so I had to re write everything. I hope this time is better!. 
> 
>  
> 
> Italics= Norse language  
> Normal font= English

********

𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 _****4:_  𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑮𝒊𝒇𝒕

********

 

 

 

 

 

Setting down the stew on the table, she was a bit insecure about how it would turn out. The one thing Leia could not teach her is how to cook for she has never had to make her own meal in her life. So Rey gathered what ever vegetable and meat that she rememberd resemble the stew Kaydels mother would make on the harvest festival. 

 

 

 

Kylo seemed to not dislike it, gathering as much meat on his spoon as he dubiously eyed her across the table.

 

 

 

 Looking down at her bowl, she paid him no mind.

 

 

 

If they have barely spoken before, it was as if they both had their tongues cut off. She rather forget about that humiliating, painful night where he put her in her place. 

 

 

 

What’s done is done. There’s no point in crying about it or fighting. There is no need to poke the bear. It is obvious that Rey will just have to endure him for the time being. She’s a stupid child for challenging a warrior. 

 

 

 

The thick tension that once filled the house is now just...awkwardness. His usual causal indifference to her has shifted to him looking on edge, as if he wants to say something but has his tongue twisted. 

 

 

 

For her sanity and pride, she put a end to sniffling and resorts to blocking him out. Pretending to be busy helps avoid him when he resides at home. The only interaction is for supper time. 

 

 

 

It was never meant to be the greatest romance of their time, she bitterly thought. The silly, girlish part of her actually wanted him to like her. A ridiculous thought, after all he has done to her. It was a child’s fantasy. 

 

 

 

 

He is usually out of the house all day, hunting , trading with his men and helping his father take care of business for the village. So when he’s gone Rey finds time during the day to focus on herself and learn about her new environment. 

 

 

 

Leia kept her promise on teaching the Norse language and as future cheiftan wife, it is proper for Rey to learn how to read. 

 

 

It was was a rough start, but Rey was beginning to understand the basics of Norse, and as Leia stated, she’s a quick learner with letters. She can write her own name now. 

 

 

 

Her writing was barely eligible and it took her twenty minutes to finish a whole page but it was the best part of her day. Rey felt as if she was being included in a secret, one she never thought was important. 

 

 

Putting down his mead kylo turned his attention to Rey. His intense gaze burning through his skull. 

 

 

As if on command, Rey meekly got up to pour him more mead like a good little wife. 

 

 

_”I have brought you a gift”_

 

 

Flinching from his voice, her ears perked up from the word of a gift. 

 

” _Oh...really?”_

 

 

Downing his mead, he spoke in a apathetic voice;  _“yes, I saw it in the market this morning. Reminded me of you. I think you’ll like it”._

 

Excitement buzzing through her, for the first time infront of him, Rey felt happy.

 

 

No one has ever given her a present, especially one just out of the blue!.she smiled like a child at a chirstmas feast. 

 

 

 _“What is it?!”._ ~~~~Rey was practically bouncing in her seat.

 

Amusement flickered through his usual harden eyes for the first time. “ _Wouldn’t it be better as a surprise,hmm?”._ ~~~~ ~~~~ __ ~~ ~~~~~~

**~~~~** ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

****Nodding in agreement, his wife tried too discretely eat her stew as fast as she could.

 

 

*****

 

 

“ _Do you like it?”_

 

 

Rey was absolutely elated!. This wasn’t anything she had in mind, thinking it was probably going to be a dress and to not get too excited. 

 

 

 

As she she picks up the little orange ball of fur to coo at the little kitten, she turns her bright smile to kylo. “ _T-thank you so much!; I love him”._ Observing the small kitten purring in her arms,  she noticed white stripes across his striking orange fur. 

 

 

 

Kylo leaned on the wall, crossing his hands over his broad chest; “ _I was passing by the market and saw him in a box with the rest of the litter. He reminded me of you , all small and cute”._ Rey’s face morphed into a deep red. This is the most they have ever talked to each other and she was not expecting any type of praise. 

 

 

Instead of acknowledging him she kept her attention to the kitten. 

 

“ _What do you plan on naming him?”._

 

Rey thought about it for a for a moment....but wasn’t the creative type. Since the kitten was a baby boy....

 

”I think I’ll call him BB”

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

Lounging on a cozy seat; Rey saw the sun set down and the stars raise up. Sewing a pair of holes in Kylos socks, BB peacefully napped by her feet. 

 

It felt like one of those blissful evenings, God willing. 

 

 

 

Kylos heavy boots stomped towards her knitting chair, invading her personal space. His generosity left her honestly confused. Wasn’t he mad at her for dishonoring him and going to stay that way?.

 

 

 

He just stood infront of her without saying a word. Rey felt uncomfortable but he seemed unfazed, as if he was studying her. 

 

 

 

His tattoo fingers reached out to stroke her soft hair. Rey couldn’t help but shiver. 

 

 

 

“ _You know_

He twisted her hair between his fingers 

_one could say that the kitten is like a practice baby, don’t you think?. Teach you how to be a mother when you give me children”._

 

Rey squeezes her eyes shut.  _Children._

 

 _”I don’t want to have babies”_ she uttered weakly. Kylo raised a dark eyebrow and stroked his beard.  _“No babies?, why do you think you’re here hmm? As much as I love you’re company I need sons, silly girl” ._

 

 

 

As much as Rey cringed at the thought of being his broodmare, it only made sense. They just never talked about it before. She likes to pretend when he takes her that there will be no consequences. 

 

 

 

She made sure that when she stood it wasn’t too fast or assertive for him to think she was trying to challenge him, instead she wants to reason with him. 

 

 

 

 _“But I am too young!. Please, girls my age and size don’t survive child birth” ._ Hopefully this logic will make him see from her point of view..

 

 

Instead he rolled his eyes and scoffed. “ _Don’t be ridiculous, this is the perfect time for girls you’re age to marry and bear children. You’re ripe enough for it; now stop these thoughts and thank me for you’re gift”._

 

 

Thank him?, didn’t she already say thank you?. 

 

 

“ _what do you mean by this? I said thank you.”_

 

 

He chuckled darkly in a way Rey did not like at all. “ _Still so innocent I see. That’s cute. You see, there are many ways to thank a man.”_

 

 

 

Rey knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Many ways?, does he want her to make him something?. “ _What do you mean by this?”;_ he was probably mocking her. 

 

 

 

“ _Come”_ he gestured to their chambers. Rey felt nauseous, still afraid of him. She hates laying with him!, he makes her sore physically and mentally. 

 

 

 

Walking towards the chambers reluctantly, she kept her eyes on the floor. With no hesitation, kylo firmly commands her to strip. 

 

 

 

She really is trying to be a mature adult but can’t help it; tears well up in her eyes. “ _Come on now ,nothing I haven’t seen before”._ He slaps her rear as if for encouragement. Or maybe a warning. 

 

 

 

Her cold fingers untied the front ties of her gown, sliding it off with her shift just to get it over with. Staring at the floor while exposed to him and the chill air, she was agitated that he was still fully dressed.

 

 

 

_”Get on you’re knees”_

_”what?....why?”_ Was he drunk?. He grunted back, “ _do as I say”._ She obeyed, not wanting to test his patience.

 

 

 

kylo looked down at the shivering young girl before him, eyes raging with lust as he gazed upon her youthful breasts. Even if he always looked indifferent towards everything, his eyes give everything away. It might be the only youthful feature on him. 

 

 

 

Pulling down his deerskin pants, she came face to face with his manhood; engorged and red with dark hair around the base. It was strange seeing it close up. Much more intimidating and odd looking. 

 

 

Rey wanted to ask so many questions; how was she suppose to please him like this?. 

 

 

“ _Open”_

 

There is no reason to fight it. He would just beat her until she obeyed. One huge huge hand cupped behind her head to guide her mouth to his cock. He was surprisingly gentle as he did it. 

 

 

 

_“‘Mmm, that’s it take a lick”_

 

 

inexperienced in this, Rey mimicked licking the sugar off of a candy. It didn’t taste that bad , a little salty. Thankfully her husband was a clean man who regularly bathed himself. Licking up and down on his thick memeber and cradling it with her hands, she noticed he seemed to enjoy that. 

 

 “ _Make sure too not use any teeth”_

 

 

 

continuing to lick and suckle his cock; kylo began to thrust his cock deeper into her mouth causing her to gag. 

After about ten seconds, he grunted and cursed, thrusting more roughly into her throat. Rey felt a full ache in her jaw, wincing internally. 

 

 

Putting her hands on his bare thighs signaling him to stop. But it was as if the universe was playing a cruel joke on her as his thrusts became more erratic. 

 

_“Oh no little one, see how hard you made me?. You’re gonna have to finish that”._

 

 

Mewling and unable to fight off his iron grip on her hair, all she could do is let him use her like a whore. This is perhaps worse than intercourse.

Her mouth is too small and his cock too big.

 

 

Eyes watering and mouth drooling, she looked up into his amber eyes ; his face sweaty and red as if he had ran a mile. How does her body have this affect on him? She wondered.

 

 

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he released his seed into her mouth. His salty semen coming down like a fountain, filling up her mouth. 

 

 

 

 _“Swallow”._ His voice left no room for arguement

 

 

 

’ _This has to be the most degrading thing that has ever happen to me..’_ she thought.  

 

 

 

 

Kicking off the rest of his clothes, Kylo rubbed his face in satisfaction, looking as if all stress and tension had been resolved. Rey went to the basin to clean her mouth, still naked and trying to not think about murdering him in his sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I managed to finish!. I spent the whole day at school re writing this haha. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that!. Please leave any feedback you can :) I wanted to put rose in this chapter but decided to focus on her in the next one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please consider sending me a ko-fi if you can!. I’m a student and waitress so it would really help me as I’m trying to be a good writer! Link is in my twitter bio (tedcruz420) thank you!


	5. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets a girl like her

    

 

 

******** 

 **_Chapter 5: Rose_** ** _s_ ** 

 **_********_ ** 

 

 

The sky is a murky grey and the wind is damp. There was a massive storm that swept through the village in the morn, disturbing the peace of spring. Even with it gone no one cared to go outside. Everyone but Rey. She loves the rain, and it’s one of those rare moments in life she actually gets to experience it, growing up where it’s always dry and withered. Wanting so badly to go outside and play in the rain but she was not allowed. ‘He  _never_ allows me to do anything!’ she thought. It was aggravating to be expected to act as an adult, but then another to be treated like a babe the next!.  

 

As Rey sprinted to the door, wanting to go play in the rain drops a firm hand grasped her shoulder. Voice still heavy from sleep, Kylo made it known that as his women she is not leave the home without his permission. “ _I’m not having you get sick either, so get back inside and don’t make me tell you twice_ _._ _’’_ The scruffy looking man has the nerve to talk to her as if...as if he was her Father!. Wife or not, she deserves respect!. But when facing him all the built up anger is lost, replaced with fear. It would be pointless standing up to him. She remembers how ‘great’ that turned out last time. 

 

 

An hour or two later, the rain stopped, leaving a wet peaceful scenery. Rey gathered her new book, reading on the moist grass. This one is about a dragon queen, riding her dragons to see the world. So far, Rey favored this one the most. Relaxing on the wet grass, her hair down loose her face it was the most relaxed she has felt in a while that she didn’t even notice kylo walking up to her. 

 

 

      Grabbing her roughly, Rey gasped in surprise. He usually is in the halls by this time of day, so she planned to read before he got home. Now he would just spoil the fun. 

 

 

“ _What are you doing out_ _here?,_ _you could get ill’’_ . Rey lowered her head to make sure he doesn’t see her rolling her eyes.  “ _I am no child, you must stop treating me so’’_.  

Kylo snorted, palm still yanking her to their house;  “ _then stop acting like one’’._  Red filled Rey’s face, the nerve of him!. Yanking herself out of his grip, she boldly faced him. Dark eyebrows raised up in surprise to her glare but he quickly glared back.   

 

“ _Pardon me, but I behave in no such_ _way!._ _I cook, clean, and sew all without compliant while you- you just drink and play with_ _you’re_ _axe.’’_ Damn... she lost her temper again...now she must wait for his fury.  

 

Waiting for him to strike her, instead his frown began to flick up. The usual serious warrior face brightened with laughter. Confused and a bit offended, Rey growled trying to ignore how much younger his face looks when he laughs: “ _Now what is so funny!’’_  

“ _N-nothing’’_  he snickered, _“It’s just that you’re so cute when_ _you’re mad’’._  

 

Sighing, she went back inside.  “ _How old are you...?’’_ she asked hesitantly. It was strange living with this man yet barley knowing anything about him. Besides what Leia has told her about his father and how much he reminds her of his own father.  

 

“ _I’m_ _thirty four_ _’’._ Doing the quick mental calculations in her head she finds that he is twenty one years older than her....it was no great surprise at the same time. Anyone looking at them can see that.  

 

 

Feeling more bold, Rey inquired him more; “ _Wouldn’t you want an._ _..older_ _wife to run you’re household?’’_  

 

Grunting, he sat on his side of the bed tying his boots; “ _Yes, but the young ones are the best to train’’._ She could tell he was joking but it irked her all the same.  “ _Come now, we will go to the hall come sun down’’_.  

 

Groaning internally at the thought of going to the hall, with all the heathens Kylo took notice of her muttering. “ _Stop you’re whining, I don’t like spending my night with_ _those drunken_ _idiots_ _but it is my duty’’. “Must I attend?’’._ Tying the laces of his tunic he informed her that as the future Chieftain wife it is also a must. “ _You are a lady_ _now,_ _you will have duties to this village one day’’._ The thought of her being a lady almost made her laugh. If only Kaydel could see her now. 

 

  Just as everything seemed calm, Kylo marched up to her in the intimidating fashion she knew all to well. “ _If I see you talking to another man, especially that Finn, you will come to find lasts punishment was nothing’’._  He glared at her, challenging her to say something. But she was wise enough to keep quiet and went to go feed her cat. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

   Sipping on her mead, Rey observed the jolly villagers around her this starry night. Some danced, drank, or in deep conversation. It made her feel all more lonely. She sat with Kylo and his group of men. He was not talkative either but it was a bore hearing these older men convers about such boring topics. He felt his eyes on her from time to time and it annoyed her to no end. Perhaps he wanted her to feel included.  

 

     A petite Asian girl pranced to the group with a full glass of mead, taking a seat upon the red headed man lap with no hesitation. Rey recognized her from the last feast, was she a mistress of this man?. She looked about her own age and was excited to see another girl like her. But if she was a mistress should she even associate with her?, Rey observed her from the corner of her eye. She seemed calm, sipping on her mead, not at all disgusted of sitting in the lap of that ginger ogre. 

 

“ _I’m going to go piss’’_   Kylo  declared in his drunken stupor. Rey crinkled her nose from his crudeness. Honestly, would it hurt him to even try to be a  gentlemen?.  ‘’And stay here’’. As he walked off the girl propped herself off of her  lovers  lap and walked toward Rey. She waved and said “ _Hello’’ ._  

 

 _“_ _Hello.._ _’’._ Rey hasn’t talked to anyone in  awhile  besides Leia ( kylos  constant grunting doesn’t count). Talking a seat next to Rey she observed her  navy blue  dress. “ _I love you’re_ _dress!,_ _it favors you’re coloring’’_ she exclaimed brightly. “ _My husband is so cheap when buying me fabric, I only have greens and browns to work with’’._  

 

Husband?, so the ginger man that was always seen with Kylo was her husband?. The mysterious girl looked very young.  

 

“ _My name is Rose, excuse me for asking but what is_ _yours?,_ _you have been such a story around here lately but no one here has gotten such a chance to converse with you’'._ It was no surprise to Rey that she was the latest talk, being foreign and married to the chiefs son. Not to add the mad house that was her wedding ceremony.  

 

 

Cringing at the memory she tries to change the subject. “ _I am very busy with taking care of matters at my new home’’._ Calling that prison a home felt like dirt in her mouth. “ _But it is nice to meet you, my name is Rey’’._  Rose looked at Rey, saying nothing for a few seconds until leaning in closer; “ _I know this is personal, Rey, but I have been wanting to talk to you for some time. You see, you remind me of myself of when I first came here’’._  

 

 _“How so?’’_  

 

Rose dusted her skirts and stood up. “ _Before I bore you with me story, would you like to take a walk with me to talk in a more private matter’’._  

 

 _“Um, I’m not sure if my husband would mind if I_ _leave.._ _’’_. That statement embarrassed her to no end, reddening her face. For some reason she felt the need to impress Rose.  

 

But Rose didn’t looked understanding and put a hand on Reys shoulder; “ _I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you were with another girl, Armitage will tell him you are with me.’’_  

 

Getting away from the oppressive heat of the hall?, she practically bolts out of her seat and follows Rose. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

“ _They traveled that far?’’_  

Rose took another swing from her mug and sighed, ‘’ _Yes, right in the shores of my homeland. I lived in a fishing_ _village_ _so we were not far from where they landed. To make it short, he saw me, took me here and married me. I had no idea what anyone was saying or a clue about_ _anything_ _so it took me quite some time to realize I was legally his wife’’._  

 

 _“What about_ _you’re_ _family?’’_. Having no family eased the pain of knowing Rey wouldn’t miss them, but she couldn’t imagine with Rose, she already pitied her so much. 

 

“ _My parents passed long before that day, it was just me and my sister_  

 _Rose gave a sad smile_  

 _I miss_ _her..very_ _much, it’s been two moons since I’ve last seen her’’._  

 

Not knowing how to respond, Rey clasped her tiny palm on Roses hand. ‘’ _I don’t have any family to miss, but I am sorry that the Norsemen have brought pain among you, I also have my own grief. I felt so alone this whole_ _time,_ _I didn’t know this was a common thing in their culture’’._  

 

 _“Well from what I learned it is quite common. When setting in a new land, they need women, so they sometimes take from places they conquered, it is natural for these men. Some are more entitled then others’’._ Rose seemed very calm and unbothered but these facts disturbed Rey to no end.  Rey has so far come to like Rose very much. She’s very kind, funny, and seems wiser beyond her years in a way Rey inspires to be.  

 

 _“I don’t mean to offend but how bad is he...Armitage?’’._  

 

Rose blinked and Rey worried she had opened up a box she did not want to open, but then Rose chuckled. ‘’ _Oh,_ _Armie_ _? He's like a puppy sometimes!’’._ It was a good thing she didn’t have a drink in her hand or Rey would have dropped it to the floor. Armie?.  

 

“ _I know, I know’’_  Rose giggled; “ _I hated him at first, feared him just as I’m sure you do with_ _you’re_ _husband, but you must know that a man can be...influenced, in a way.’’_  

 

 _“How_ _so?,_ _Kylo_ _has been nothing but a brute to me. He...he hurts me. Every night. And then treats me as a child’’._  

 

 _“Of course, you are a little girl compared to him- a grown warrior, but you need to show him you are a Women. Not a conquest, but a partner, an equal’'._  

 

Rey couldn’t help but bitterly snort in a un lady like fashion _. “Please do share an_ _ideas_ _you have’’._  

 

Rey was humored by Roses determined look on her face. “ _Fine then, I’ll teach you the ways that worked for me. Tomorrow at noon I will visit you and teach you’’._  

 

 _‘’What ever could you teach me?’’_  

 

Rose clasped her hands together and with a smug smile she turned to Rey; ‘’ _Well first and most importantly how to make love’’._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! not a good idea to start a fic in april/may due to school, fasting, work, and graduation. But now that school is over hopefully this means more time writing!. I hope you guys liked this tho,sorry it's short but I promise next ch is a lot more..wild lol. 
> 
> follow me on twitter! (I bitch about GOT a lot and have great memes): Tedcruz4201


	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Rey spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha sorry it’s been so long and if you’re still here I hope you enjoy this

 

 

**************

**_Chapter 6: Lessons_ ** **  
**

****

**_**********_ **

 

 

 

 

“ _Kylo isn't a usual man. How do you know your tricks will work on him?"_ Rey asked. They were in the middle of a seduction lesson in the sunny afternoon, done while Kylo was out in the market. 

****

 

 

" _ They have with my husband and from my experience men are not all that different ." _ Rose told her, looking Rey over like a piece of livestock. Despite being manhandled as Rose looked for her best features .

****

 

 

“ _ But I’m just a girl...he’s probably been with dozens of women that I can’t compare to”.  _

****

 

 

“ _ Maybe so. He was known to sneak around with a lot of woman in this village   but that doesn’t matter. He choose you as his wife, not them”  _

****__  
  


 

 

" _ What?" _

 

 

 

" _ Oh, do not worry, I've never seen him with another woman if that’s what you’re worried about, it’s hard to keep a secret here with how small this village is, the honor of bedding him now is yours alone." _ Rose told her casually, pulling the her dress tight to examine the shape and size of her chest.

****__  
  


 

 

_ ”You have lovely assets and you’re features are adorable. Now time to teach you what you need to know."  _

****__  
  


 

 

" _ Now the first thing to know about men is they love the way a woman moves. Walk."  _ Rey did as she was told but Rose shook her head.

****

 

 

_ "No, no, no, no, your hips, swing them a bit more while you walk."  _ Rey tried again, awkwardly, feeling like a fool. Rose sighed.

****

 

 

" _ Okay, subtle, be subtle."  _ Then she guided Rey to the proper posture. Her back was straight and her head tilted down just a bit and her hips back.

****__  
  


 

 

_ “You have a small figure but that’s normal of someone you’re age and never bearing children but you have your own appeal. Show the man you have a figure. Men love a woman who loves sex, especially if it's only for them. Endorse it, appeal to it. Submit and do it with glee that it's him." _

****__  
  


 

 

_ "How…" _

****

 

 

_ "Easy, sometimes you just become a fabulous actor. Moan for him, make him feel proud that he's pleasing you, that you need him." _

****__  
  


 

 

_ "I don't, I'm not…" _

****__  
  


 

 

_ "Okay, tell me what it sounds like when you're bedding him, what you two say." _

****__  
  


 

 

_ "He grunts mostly, he doesn't say anything." _

****

 

 

_ "And what do you do?" _

****__  
  


 

 

_ “I just lay there quietly for him”  _

****__  
  


 

 

_ "Ah now I'm starting to see the problem. You have to enjoy it, does it hurt when he beds you?" _

****__  
  


 

 

_ "Well at first it did a lot but now I’m use to it”  _

****__  
  


 

 

_ "Does it feel good?" _

****__  
  


 

 

_ "A little."  _ Rey’s face turned crimson. She’s never talked to anyone about these things before. 

****__  
  


 

 

Rose cocked her head “ _ Well then, I presume that Kylo being a old warrior he doesn’t take you seriously enough to care about you’re pleasure”  _

****

 

 

_ “What do you mean?”  _

****

 

 

 

_ “I mean he just sees you as his little wife, You're going to have to train your husband to please you too. Bedding is a mutual experience, or meant to be. You're going to have to take charge next time. _

****

 

 

 

_ "Take charge?" _

****

 

****

_ "You're going to be on top." _

****

 

 

_ "But, girls are supposed to be on the bottom, isn't that how it goes?" _

****

 

 

_ "I'm sorry who knows better, Me or virgin bride." _

****

 

_ "Very well, point taken, but how am going to do such" _

****

_ "And this is where the real learning begins." _

****__  
  


_ ****** _

__ It’s still afternoon by the time Kylo comes home after enough time dealing with fools he was ready to relax with his little wife, curious on what she was up to today. He usually comes home to her finishing her stitching but instead saw her out by the garden with Armitage's wife, Rose. The two young girls were playing and laughing, chasing each other with the flowers and coming up with a handshake. After Rose gave her the ‘lessons’ they lost track of time and Rey dared Rose she couldn’t sing with her mouth full. 

****

 

 

 

Kylo sat on the porch to sharpen his axe, taking a peak of Rey but not wanting to disturb her. He hid a small smile. 

****__  
  


 

 

 

Rey and Rose sat behind the home taking a deep breath, collecting the pretty stones they saw, and mimicked her best impression of Kylo “ _ Woman! Put me my supper. Stay in the kitchen. My shirt needs mending. My pants  _ _ need fixing. My shoes need shining blah blah blah”  _

****__  
  


 

 

“ _ And when you're tired...l'm gonna climb on top of you and do my business… _ ” Rose covered her giggle, face red from all the running. They spent the most of the day having fun with her new friend she forgot what she originally came here for.  

****__  
  


 

 

The two girls both forgot what it’s like to have a friend their age. It’s nice to have found each other. 

****

 

 

_ ****** _

****

Rey laid in bed that night alone. Kylo had probably passed out drinking, He did often. Rey wondered if she was at fault. She had been expected to fulfil her duties as a wife. For so long, her duties meant, keeping his home, bedding down with him and bearing children. But being in this new land, she saw that a lot of women in this village aren’t like that, particularly the shieldmaidens , for Rey sometimes imagines herself as one if her role wasn’t confined as a wife. Would she be as strong as the tall blonde woman she has seen in Kylos group of heathen warriors?. She finds herself resenting their freedom at times. 

****

 

 

Rey mostly thinks about her own mother, who died when she was only a baby along with her father to a illness. Did her mother go through similar struggles?. It makes her feel somehow closer to her if she did, silly as it is. 

****__  
  
  


 

 

In time, Rey would become a mother herself, hopefully not for a while but she promised herself to be a good one, even if they come from Kylo. She wanted to give her children the best life possible and that meant a good relationship with Kylo. And meant listening to Rose. There was still that nonsense about him on the bottom and that was a humiliating lesson. Mostly because she needed a partner to practice "the flip" with, which was Rose who seemed undisturbed by it all. Mainly it had been about moving, the subtle movements are what matter. 

****

 

 

 

She dressed in a sheer, short nightgown the left nothing to imagination. The kind meant for a wife and husband and laid on the fur bed as she heard Kylo walk into their home.

****

 

 

He stumbled into their room, taking a double take of Rey. Kylo didn’t say anything, just pushed hair out of his eyes to gape at her. He liked it, he liked it  _ a lot.  _ Her breast peaked through the nightgown slowly rising up and down. 

****__  
  


“ _ Hello”  _

****

 

 

Kylo slowly walked up to her, dropping his gear on the ground. “ _ Now what are you doing woman?” .  _  He marveled at her sun kissed legs, lost between the fur sheets. 

****__  
  


 

 

_ “Waiting for you."  _ Rey hated the timid sound in her own voice, how it made her sound nervous. She couldn't afford that, not now.

****

 

 

_ "Oh." _

****

 

 

_ "I missed you." _

__

****

 

_ “Is that so?”  _ He had no idea why she seemed so interested in him all the sudden as she usually ignores him and knew he should be suspicious, fully aware this is an act but seeing the curve of her ass he couldn’t give less a shit. 

****__  
  


 

 

Rey yipped as he smacked her ass and waisted no time to straddle her hips. 

****__  
  


 

 

‘ _ No no this isn’t how it’s suppose to go!’ _

****__  
  


 

 

She twisted her hips so she was her back.

****

 

 

He laughed. _ “Turn over.” _

****

 

 

Rey tried to make him turn on his back, but he laughed again and forced her on her stomach.

 

 

_ “No!”  _ Rey shot up to face him. He looked irritated this time and flipped again. 

****

 

 

_ “No!”  _

****

 

 

Kylo huffed  _ “What is it?”.  _

****

 

 

She gulped, not knowing at what his reaction would be if when she said this used all her courage. 

****

 

 

_ “I- I want to face you. I want to look upon you’re eyes tonight”  _ she cringed internally and waited for him to laugh. 

****__  
  


 

 

But he didn’t laugh. He just looked at her, a bit taken back but not questioning it. 

****__  
  


 

 

To her surprise he stroked her hair and let her small hands guide him on his back. 

****__  
  


 

 

She laid him on his back softly, shedding him of his trousers and shirt. It was weird, she has been laid by him many times yet this felt different. It felt real. This hulking man looked up to her in awe and for the first time in a while Rey felt a sort of power. She was the one making the decisions on what to do here. Rey didn’t even think she would feel any type of excitement herself but she couldn’t stop feeling a spark aching between her legs as she took off her nightgown as she straddled his hips and pushed on his cock. 

****__  
  
  


 

 

pleasure rippled through them both. He watched her adjust and lift her hips, settling his hands on her waist as she impaled her body on his cock. Kylo’s eyes widened groaning. His fingertips dug into her hips.

****__  
  
  


 

 

It was an odd sense of power. She moaned while sinking down on him to the hilt until his cock was fully inside her, throbbing with need, holding on to his shoulders . He breathed hard, muscles rising and falling. Rey swallowed hard and leaned back, enjoying herself. 

****__  
  
  


 

 

Kylo gripped her hips and watched her roll them in a tight circle, licking his lips. He rested his head in the pillows and helped Rey bob up and down in his lap, and soon enough he had his eyes closed. She clasped her hands over his lying lazily on my hips and moved whatever way made her feel pleasure. She liked this and it was shocking. 

****__  
  
  


 

 

“ _ Gods…”  _ he grunted.  Rey puffed little breaths while she bounced on his lap, Kylo eyes never leaving hers. His lips parted as her climax clenched in her belly and his eyes rolled back when it hit a peak. He grunted, thrusting weakly and pushing her hips down as she came, and let her head fall back.

****

 

 

 “Rey” she felt him suddenly push upright, lips and tongue on her nipple, strong arms around her waist.

****

 

 

 

They both lifted their heads up to meet each other, both wasting no time to lazily explore each other’s mouth as Kylo tenderly cradled her face. 

****__  
  


 

 

Rey fell asleep in his arms; sweaty and sated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ahem* to my color purple stans out there, notice any references?? Hehe 
> 
>  
> 
> It might seem odd but I really wanted to show Rey and rose just hanging out as friends. Everything aside, thirteen year old girls are gonna act like thirteen year olds so ~bonding~
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter!: tedcruz4201!!


End file.
